The Midnight Well
by angel of the night666
Summary: Christine is bored with her life in a small town. With the arrival of a gypsy, will it change for better or worse?


**This was mainly written because I was bored and over tired. I was listening to Midnight Well off of Celtic Thunder's new CD and decided to write a story to it. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO or Midnight Well!!!**

_In the town the people stay away from the midnight well _

_For it's dark and evil so they say the midnight well _

_They'll tell you the tale of a lovely young maid _

_The fairest that they'd ever known _

_What a beauty they say _

_But she went her own way _

_On that night she set out on her own _

Christine sat alone by the fire in the hearth. She really hated this town and that could be considered an understatement. There was not anyone that really peaked her interest and her father kept hinting that she should be thinking about marriage. That was a horrible thought. None of the men in the town were worth her time. They were ignorant and cocky. They all assumed that because she was pretty she was an idiot.

Her father even had his doubts about her. He always thought that she needed a man to get by. She understood that he wanted her taken care of but she did not want to be tied to this town for the rest of her godforsaken life. She wanted to see the world and all it had to offer. There was no way she was going to experience it.

_For they say she had a rendezvous at the midnight well _

_With a gypsy man she barely knew at the midnight well. _

_Nobody knew where he came from _

_But they remember the fire in his eyes _

_With his earring of gold _

_And his hair black as coal _

_And a look that could just hypnotize _

Then he came. It was another traveling gypsy that never stayed in one place for to long. The people of the town knew not to trust him or any other gypsy for that matter. Trusting a gypsy led to horrible thing or at least that is what her father said. Christine never really saw a reason why she should hate the men and women that chose to live roaming the countryside. To be perfectly honest it was more appealing than living in this town forever.

When she saw him she was immediately attracted to him. How could she not be? He was tall and muscular. His ear was pierced and his dark hair fell past his shoulders. His eyes were the oddest shade of gold and she felt as if they could burn right through her. A confident smirk was spread across his features and he slowly approached her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He pulled it away but continued to grasp it in his own rough callused hand.

"Good evening miss," he whispered. "A beautiful creature like yourself should have a beautiful name."

"Christine," she replied smiling.

"I was right. A beautiful name. I am Erik. Do you mind if I sit next to you or are you waiting for someone?"

Christine allowed him to sit beside her by the fire. His eyes washed over her and he decided that he needed to get into her bed before he left. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Her hair was a delicate shade of brown and made him want to tangle his fingers in the silken locks. Her lips were full and looked so soft like the rest of her. He wanted run his hands over the body that promised heaven. Her eyes though contradicted her. The crystal blue made her seem so innocent.

Erik then looked around the room and noticed that multiple men were glaring at him. He smirked and asked, "So I take it that no one is too happy to see me with you?"

"I think that is a bit of an understatement," Christine replied smiling.

"They'll have to deal with it because I will be at your side for awhile," he whispered in her ear trying to charm her.

It worked.

The next week was spent with Christine and Erik meeting each other and stealing kisses. Christine had been warned more than one by her father to stay away from Erik. She just could not keep away. She loved spending time with him and talking with him. He told her tales of far away lands and kings and she listened in rapt attention. How could someone not want to travel like he did? He had seen so much and learned so much more. He intrigued her and the life he had tempted her beyond reason.

This day she was sitting with Erik at the tavern much like she had the night he came to town. He was speaking with her and it was growing close to dark. She stood to go back home but Erik caught her arm.

"Meet me at the well at midnight," he whispered so no one else would hear. All she could do was nod.

_When he said _

_Come away come away with me _

_Come here and lay with me _

_Come away out of the light _

_Come away come away _

_Come and ride with me into the night _

Christine walked quietly out to the fields by the well. She had to be honest, she was nervous. This was not at all like her to go out and meet a strange man. There was just something about him though, something that made her blood run wild and caused her heart to flutter. She was terrified of someone finding her though. To be caught with a gypsy, well she would not live the rest of her life well. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and continued on her way.

Christine finally reached the well and sat on the grass against the stone. She did not know why it was even here. No one used it anymore it had run dry years ago. She sat for a few moments and wondered if she had heard Erik correctly. He did say the well right? She was about to go back home when she heard the sound of a horse approaching. She looked into the night and smiled when she saw Erik riding towards her. When he reached her, he dismounted and said, "You came."

She nodded and he pulled a blanket out from his saddle. He spread it on the ground and pulled her on top of it with him. His eyes bore into hers as his fingers brushed aside a stray chestnut curl. Her breathing hitched and she leaned into his touch. He brushed his lip over hers and Christine could not help but gasp. His fingers tangled in her hair and he kept her mouth attached to his. He ran his tongue over her lips demanding entrance to her mouth. She opened for him and he plundered her mouth. She moaned and her tongue met his. She had to pull away for air after a few moments and Erik's golden eyes continued to bear into hers.

"You want this?" he demanded. "Once we start there is no stopping and once we finish there is no taking back what was done."

Christine bit her lip and slid her hands under his shirt. She knew what the repercussions of her decision would be, but she could care less. She wanted Erik and for once she wanted to make a decision based off of her wants and desires. She pulled the shirt over his head and whispered, "This is what I want, Erik. Show me what passion is."

Erik growled and captured her lips again. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was forceful and demanding and caused her body to burn with desire. She lay back on the blanket and Erik kneeled in-between her legs. His mouth left hers to lavish her neck and jaw with kisses. He paused when he felt her pulse beating under his lips. He sucked on the spot causing her pulse to increase and then bit down roughly on the spot. Christine moaned beneath him and grasped his shoulders.

Erik smirked against her skin and his fingers attacked the laces of the simple dress she wore. He pulled them loose and pulled the dress down to her waist. He pulled away from her to gaze down at the body that tempted him beyond reason. Christine fought the urge to squirm beneath him. His eyes darkened in lust as he watched her nipples harden from the cold of the night. He was very thankful that it was a full moon so he could see the beauty laid out before him.

His hands came up to capture her breasts causing her to arch into him and to moan loudly. She immediately moved her hand to cover her mouth but he stopped her. "We are far enough away from town," he whispered, "Scream as loud as you want. It tells me I am doing my job right."

Christine nodded and Erik's hands began to kneed and massage her breasts. Christine moaned and called out his name when Erik closed his mouth over her breast. He sucked and pulled on her nipple and his free hand moved to raise her skirt. His fingers found her wet opening and he began to gently touch her. Christine's legs spread wider and pulled his head back up so she could kiss him again. One of his fingers entered her causing Christine to pant into his neck. His finger moved in a steady rhythm as a smirk took over his features. He added another finger and curled them causing Christine to spiral out of control. She screamed his name as her body shook her nails digging into his back.

As her breathing evened out Erik quickly unlaced his trousers freeing himself. He placed himself at her entrance and began to slide into her tight body. Christine whimpered at the intrusion and clung to him. When Erik was fully sheathed inside her he paused allowing her adjust to him. After a few moments he began to move slowly. Christine bit her lip. At first the pain did not seem to fade, but soon it was replaced with the most amazing feeling.

Christine's head fell back as she gasped Erik's name her hands sliding down his back. Erik buried his face in her neck as he began to move quicker and harder inside her. One hand trailed down her body to where they were joined. He found that little button that he knew would throw her over the edge. His fingers moved in rough circles over it and Christine screamed in ecstasy. The feeling of her body clamping on his caused Erik to groan into her neck and spill inside her. Erik held himself off of her on his elbows and Christine leaned up to kiss him once more.

"I love you," she whispered. Erik froze momentarily. How he dreaded those words. He smiled down at her and hoped that the smile did not seem forced. He noticed that her eyes were starting to droop. He helped her pull her dress back up and put his shirt under her head for a makeshift pillow. She smiled up at him and rolled onto her side.

Erik stared at her in utter confusion. Women did not love him, and he did not love women. They were simply a tool for pleasure and they just happened to enjoy themselves along with him. There was no way he was going to take her with him when he traveled. Although he could stay for awhile and enjoy the fact that she would most likely do anything to please him. Then again she could cling to him even more than she already did. He knew she saw him as an escape from the hell that was the tows she lived in but he did not want to be that escape.

Erik ran over the options in his head quickly. He could not just leave her. She would run to her father and then there would be a hunt for him. He could not stay either. He'd have to marry the girl and that was not going to be his future. He was not one that wanted to spend the rest of his days tied down to one woman. If he took her with him, well that was the same as being tied to one woman for the rest of his life. He saw only one option and he felt a little guilty for it. But she wanted an escape. He was providing it. Well, that is what he told himself.

Christine was slowly drifting off to sleep. As her eyes closed she did not notice Erik pull a knife from his bag.

"Sleep Christine," he murmured in her ear. "You will be in a better place by morning."

_Nevermore they never saw her face at the midnight well _

_She was gone and never left a trace at the midnight well _

_They say when the summer nights come to an end _

_And a harvest moon glows in the sky _

_A black horse will appear _

_And the sound you will hear _

_As the ghost of a gypsy rides by _

_And he says_

It was official, Charles was worried sick. No one had seen his daughter in two days. She disappeared the same day as that damn gypsy. He realized that it was likely that Christine had run off with the man. She never belonged in the town and he prayed that she was at least safe and happy. Some of the men were looking in the forest for any trace of Christine or the gypsy Erik. Charles was smart enough to know that if they did not want to be found, then they would not be found.

"Charles! Charles!"

He turned from the table when he heard his name being called. James, one of the men that had been searching was running towards him a panicked look on his face.

"What's going on James?"

"You need to come to the well."

Charles followed the young man to the old well and found a large group of people standing around in shock. He was afraid to see what was found down there. Another man climbed out of the well carrying a body. He set the body of a young woman on the grass and Charles fell to his knees. Before him was the bruised, cold, lifeless body of his only daughter.

Her chestnut hair was tangled and knotted. Her face bruised, most likely from being pushed into the well. Bruised littered her arms and legs but it was one wound that made Charles burn in anger. The wound in her chest. It was obvious that it was the wound that killed her. Ironic that it was her heart. She fell in love with a gypsy and he broke her heart, literally.

Charles cradled her head in his hands and whispered, "I want that bastard found. I want him to pay for what he did to my girl."

Erik was found. He was found about a day later dead in the woods. His horse was no where near so the people could only assume that he fell off his horse to his death. A fate well deserved most thought. Christine was buried beside her mother while Erik was burned.

Two lovers that both received what they wanted or so they thought.

She had escaped the town forever.

He however, was damned to stay in the town.

Years after the incident, the townspeople still tell her story. They refuse to tear down the well because they believe that her spirit still lingers there, when in reality, her spirit was free. She received her freedom just not in the way she planned. Now the gypsy's soul is damned to haunt the area where he committed his gravest sin. Every year on the night that he took not only her innocence, but her life, Erik's soul visits the well and looks to see if she will appear, for only she can set him free.

_Come away come away with me _

_Come here and lay with me _

_Come away out of the light _

_Come away come away _

_Come and ride with me into the night _

Erik did not know how long he had been waiting. He did not know why he kept hope. She would never come back not after what he did to her. He knew that there was no hope for him he was damned to stay in this one area for eternity.

It was once again the anniversary of the night when he took her life. And like always he waited for her. He sat against the wall of the well like he had when she waited for him and stared off into the endless night. He never realized that someone was approaching until he saw her in front of him. He gazed up at her. She beautiful in death, maybe even more so that she was in life. She smiled down at him and whispered, "You're still waiting."

He nodded, "There's not much else I can do. I have to pay for my sins. And I deserve worse than this."

Christine sat next to him on the ground. To each other they were solid, but they knew to a mortal, there was nothing to be seen. He looked down at his hands and he asked, "So are you hear for revenge?"

"Actually I'm here to thank you."

Erik's head snapped up and he looked at her in confusion. She smiled at him and placed a hand over hers. "If it were not for you I would have married someone that I could not stand and would have been miserable for years. I probably would have killed myself. You set me free."

"Not in the way you wanted," Erik muttered looking back down. "I murdered you, and you're thanking me. There's something wrong with this. You should be pushing me down the well."

"Do you want to be pushed down the well? Cause if you do I can make that happen."

He smiled, "Well, I think I can take the thanking. But I have to say that I am sorry first."

Christine leaned into him and kissed his cheek. She whispered, "You were forgiven long ago."

He looked at her sadly but smiled. Christine stood up and began to walk away. Erik called out to her, "Where are you going now?"

"There's plenty to see Erik, and I want to see the world before I go home."

"Home?"

"Yes home. It's where most people go when they die. You don't have to stay there though."

"I'm probably not welcome there," Erik whispered bitterly. One mistake in his life condemned his immortality.

"You would be surprised. There is a place waiting for you there."

Erik smiled at her and stood. He walked up to her and asked, "Before I find that place would you like some company on your travels? I could take you to the places I enjoyed."

Christine smiled and took his hand. One mistake in life could not condemn a man for eternity, and one sin against her could not make her hate him.

* * *


End file.
